


Relentless

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 4x11 at the after party. Ian's pov watching Mickey fake happiness and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relentless

Walking away from him was not going to be easy. I loved Mickey even if he was afraid to say it back I knew he felt it. Knew in the way he touched me, the looks he gave me and the kisses that he has so freely been landing on me. 

This was by far the hardest day for me. Even the wedding wasn’t this bad. Sure he married a woman but the feelings crashing into me right at this very moment as he hands his child to his father and stands there smiling is killing me. 

I hate Terry. 

I hate him with every fiber in my being. I hate him for what he has done to me, for what he has done to Mandy and especially for what he has done to Mickey. 

How can he lie like that? 

How can he pretend to be something he is not? 

Rage and heartbreak swirl inside of me, fighting for dominance. I want to grab him and shake him. Demand to know what it will take for him to finally be … free. 

To finally be mine. 

He tells me we are a couple this morning, pining me to the bed as he says the words. But did he mean it? He looked like he did but then again Mickey says things to get his way … sometimes. Not usually with me but who knows. At this point in time I’m not sure of anything anymore. Self-doubt creeps through me, poisoning my thoughts.

I don’t want to leave him. Even the mere thought of it makes me sick to my stomach. Makes my heart break into tiny pieces and leaves me feeling empty … so empty. 

Kev nudges a shot my way and smiles at me as if he knows exactly what I’m thinking. I drink it fast, wincing as the cool amber liquid slides down my throat. It gives me courage and I glance around the room looking for Mickey among the partying guests and find him talking to his wife. I get to my feet and take a deep breath, grounding myself. 

Preparing for what I must do. 

My feet don’t want to move but I force them. Taking step by step until I am standing next to him. I don’t want to do this. I want to forget how I feel and just try to be happy with what I have, what we have together. But I can’t. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” I ask interrupting them.


End file.
